S
SAC Special Ability Cost. The number found on weapon's' that determines, in conjunction with a special's action cost and mind cost, how much of the action and mind pools will be used to perform an attack with the weapon. The lower the SAC, the less action/mind used for each attack. SBD Super Battle Droid. These can be found mainly on the Corellian Corvette and have a Combat level of 194. It is best to avoid combat since they have been known to have a damage of 6400 per hit. They can be manipulated by running past them and having them follow one player while another player goes into the room that they were in to obtain a quest item or passage into another part of the ship. Scylla Star Wars Galaxies Server. SF Special Forces Shadowfire Star Wars Galaxies Server. Shrub The bug in SWG Beta that spawned a PA and a large group of followers on the Bria server Silver Elite Elite MOB / NPC with Silver chevrons next to its name/HAM SL A Squad Leader. Snipe The act of sniping, means to attack from far away with a gun or other ranged weapon (in-game). Also refers to a person who waits to bid on an auction until right before the auction time expires in an attempt to "steal" the bid. SOE Sony Online Entertainment, the developer of Star Wars Galaxies. Lucas Arts is the publisher. Solo Group An old mechanic when several players formed a group to get higher payouts from mission terminals, and then did the missions solo to avoid splitting the credits with the rest of the group. Currently each member of the group within range will receive the same, original payout once the mission is complete. This makes it advantageous to group and work together for missions for faster cash. Sp Meaning Starport or Spaceport Spam The act of filling the chat windows with a lot of text, or repeating the same message over and over in rapid succession. Also a large amount of hawking wares is considered spam. Spam is considered HIGHLY annoying and should be avoided. You can add spammers to your ignore list to avoid seeing any spatial made by that character. See also AFK Spam Spammer A person who spams: e.g. someone outside the Mos Eisley Starport repeating advertising. This had become an issue with people violating the rules and sellinh in-game credits for real-life cash, so the Developers initiated the Warden Program to allow specially selected players to mute speech abilities temporarily. So far, this seems to have cut spamming back dramatically. Spawn When a NPC loads into the game world. Also a short hand variation of spawn point. Spawn Point The location where an NPC spawns into the game world. Special Forces Faction setting allowing player to participate in PvP. Special Forces cannot attack or be attacked by Combatants. Both Special Forces and Combatants can attack and take down PvE Bases, but only Special Forces may enter PvP Bases. Sometimes referred to as "Overt" by veteran players, referring to the old PvP system. Spin Group A new term used on the Wanderhome server. Named after a melee AoE attack, this group usually consists of several high CL players. The group members station themselves within 5 meters of a lair and do continuous AoE attacks on it, while someone (usually a Medic) does continuous healing on the fighters. This causes the creatures of that lair to not only become aggressive and attack the fighters, but to also causes the lair to spawn more creatures. This type of grouping can reap great amounts of experience in a short time, but can also be quite deadly if not done correctly. 'Sploiter Exploiter. A term used for someone who willingly uses a game bug exploit to "cheat" the system. SR Shock Resistance. Refers to resource stats. Stacker A stacker is someone who focuses on a certain type of skill in order to gain high ability in a specialized area. After the Combat Upgrade, being a stacker is more like focusing on one area in your template. Damage, Defense, Crowd Control, and Healing are the four main areas. Focusing on damage abilities can produce an effective template, but will leave you vulnerable in the other areas. Starsider Star Wars Galaxies Server, famous for its piloting events, also a major roleplaying server. Static Spawn MOBs that appear in the same place every time usually at set intervals or when the Place Holder is killed. STFU Shorthand for "shut the fuck up." Strongholds Stronghold cities are NPC cities in the Planetary Control Game which will never change alignment. See also City Patrols and Stronghold Cities. Sunrunner Star Wars Galaxies Server. SS Starsider - A SWG Server SWG Star Wars Galaxies SW Shorthand in-game for Shipwright Profession, or Star Wars in general. Category:Dictionary